


Do Not Look Back, Clementine

by Rapterkitten



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: It's less of a fanfic and more of a tribute sort of thing i guess, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that's not something you can afford in this world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Look Back, Clementine

_Clem-_

There is one thing to learn in the world of the dead.

It's that you can never look back.

Not when you're on the move.

But I suppose, if you wanted, you could be a bit more sentimental with a rule like that.

You can never look back upon your past.

You know why? 'Cause the past is the past.

Yeah, that's something that's said a lot. Even as a little girl, you've probably heard it.

Told my son that a few times. Don't think he ever really listened to me when I said that, though. Or understood me.

Things just seemed to fly over Duck's head, you know? Not that I minded. Kept him innocent up 'till the end, I think.

But you, you're a smart girl. You can understand these kinds of things, can't you?

You just can't look back at the past in these types of scenario, otherwise you'll.. You know.

You'll start missing things. And sometimes that's okay, but sometimes it's not.

If you start missing things to much, you'll get dragged down. That's never something you can afford in this world, anymore.

I don't think you'll understand exactly what I mean here, Clementine. But I know someday you'll get it.

Probably.

Just..

Don't look back, Clementine.

_-Kenny_


End file.
